mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hai thar! Welcome to the Blanky person thingy's Talk page! D: You're here either to like...TALK TO ME...or you is eavesdropping. e.e Either way, go do your ugly business...wutevahhh. It don't matter to me. On the right of this thingy, you can see Leaf being awesome, but the important thing there (Leaf is still important but...wutevahhh) is the archives. They has old messages, and once my Talk page has reached 75 topics or the template count on this dang page "has exceeded", I will archive it and this page is gonna be all sparkly and clean and empty and stuff. And then people will be competin' for TOTPD. Excuse me, Animal Crossing Community reference. DON'T POST ANYTHIN' IN THE ARCHIVES, OR I WILL DEFINITELY SHOOT YOU. NO MERCY. AND WITH BAZOOKAS! And rifles. Anywayz...um...I dunno... If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline. I shall repaste the outline just for your ugly convenience so you won't have to keep going back to dat page...hooray. o.o ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- You know what I'm talking about! You're ugly. ARCANINE! I CHOOSE YOU!!! }} Can you make my Sim? :Eyes: The blue eyes Linda has. :Hairstyle and Color: A brown messy comb over NOT the comb over like Luis or Pablo (like the user Game-fanatic's sim's hair but his is a different color) :Skin Color: The Lightest skin color :Mouth: Like Jimmy Watanabe's :Outfit Description: The Tan sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with the tan/white pants with the brown stripe things around his knees. :Face Tattoos: none :Accessories: none :Background: I'd Like him either at a geeky, tasty, fun, or Roxies house. (if you pick to put me in Roxies can you put me next to her?) thanks! 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 00:18, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Where is the guy named after an organic thing that hangs from a tree? my sim its my disguise so i can be in MySims. lol 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 01:24, February 24, 2010 (UTC) my sim yep any of those interests or roxie roads ice cream shop 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 01:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Can I have a sim please? Blanky I Have a Question Hi Blanky I was wondering if I can make a Wall of Fame page for people that have been doing a great job on this wiki! I will be doing the editing so you wont have to take time out of your day. So I hope you say yes and if you do I will be so happy and make a cheer for you!!! ♥Summer 00:27, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Summer Well I put it up on the suggestion page and I guess that we will have to wait. If people do start making drama they will have to convince someone that they are a good user. --♥Summer 00:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC)♥Summer Blanky, I hate you! Your sig even says 'I love you!', what the flip?}} Blanky you wrote a really good idea of making the MySims wiki Council and you should put it up in the crideas! But you don't have to do it but Admins, Rollbacks, and Trusted Users should have meeting to make this wiki a better wiki!!! --♥Summer 03:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC)♥Summer HI so that lisa person is mean your cool cos you like leaf and your a awsome ADMIN yayRandom54 10:39, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Long time, Blanky }} Can you make my sim? I'm new to wiki and I hear you make people's sims. I wondered what I would look like as a sim, so could you make mine? :Eyes: Edwin's eyes :Hairstyle and Color: Travis's hair but brown :Skin Color: Tan :Mouth: Travis's mouth :Outfit Description: Chaz's Outfit :Face Tattoos: None :Accessories: No Glasses :Background: Anywhere fun 11wabbaw11 19:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU i know such a long title but THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! very much 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 19:49, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Special Request A Glitch Hey Blanky, There's a problem on my MySims game. There was this one Sim that wouldn't leave my hotel so i thought "Mabye I should move them in so they were out of the hotel then kick them back out." Well I was WRONG I tried to move in the Sim (Elmira) but my character teleported to a random area and I couldn't access my map. (I even teleported in the hills of the town and I fell through the ground and appeared at the town hall, wierd right?) so then I tried to move in another Sim to get rid of her but when I did it still said 'Elmira' in the "Move-In-Sim" book thingy......Do you know anyone that can help?? (this happened on TWO of my accounts so I'm afraid to play my best account because i always switch around the characters in the account and I don't feel like having it mess up.......) thanks, 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 00:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) THAT MEANIE BOBEANIE ALLIQUEENIE GLITCH I have it for the Wii and if you can take screenshots on that game i have absoulutely NO idea how to do it lol 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 00:43, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ok i'll use my DSi and post them on facebook then save them and post them on here........i think ill do this tommorow, but i may do this today so watch for them either later or tommorow 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 01:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Could you make me a picture? Grrr,,,. }} Thanks for the happy Chinese New Year and Valentine's Day! ^^ Evil Lisa My sim request ANNOYING!!! Wassup? }} }} THAT SOUNDS AWESOME! I FEEL LIKE SIZZINLING BACON! YES, I FEEL THAT GOOD!!!! BY THE WAY, I JUST GOT LUIGI ON SSBB!!! (yeah, I'm that behind)}} }} GREAT AETHER!!!!!! Wanna have a wifi match on SSBB if so give me your friend code so we can face eachother....my code is 1633-7145-4229. 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 19:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ya okay i want to be listed in the officiall SSBB list thingy.....I usually use: Marth, Meta Knight, Lucas, Ness, or Toon link...I can play relatively anytime after 5 pm (eastern time) on weekdays and probably 10am to 10pm on weekendsi suppose if anyone want to battle that late....my friend code is above ^^^^^^ and my nickname is Jace............... 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 21:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) JABBERWOCKY! Scince im buddah (lolz no) i know futere! futere: Something bad i have know clu but B, what kind of disapline?Crazy12345 04:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Seduction o.o U noe Ray?...Mr.Ray? Ja. Um he tried to "seduce" me. Check out me Alice in Underland (Wonderland) blog. He me and i wnat him '''bannedCrazy12345 07:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC) HelP MEH! EVEYON HAS GONE>>CRAZY!!!Crazy12345 19:07, March 7, 2010 (UTC) K just cuz iino AU comments doesnt "obviously means he is Ray"!--Crazy12345 23:11, March 7, 2010 (UTC) THE NINJA LLAMAS TOOK MY HOMEWORK!!! Sorry, uh, I'll get YUKI to bite your face! Yuki: *nod* *nod*}} }} }} Sorry, I had no idea. So who are the contestents for My Sims Reality? In case you were wondering, I will upload a picture of Tigress' (Kung Fu Panda) Sim and Artica's (Mine) Sim! OMG! Hi blanky i just "happened to look at this years school pics for 8th grade and i saw someone who looks like what u described, and has your name, name, and your last name is [Blanky's last name here WE IS IN THE SAME SCHOOL!!!! (my pic isn't in there because i came in later in teh year, but they gave us the pics so i can see who is in my grade... SO UR IN MAH SCHOOL, I'll be keeping my eyes out for u...}}